


Sucks to Suck

by LucindaAM



Series: Write For Me [18]
Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Angst for Sam, F/M, Fluff, NO Swearing, No Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-26
Updated: 2020-11-26
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:21:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27717394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LucindaAM/pseuds/LucindaAM
Summary: Based on this prompt:"Can you please stop talking about assualt rifles like you talk about shoes?”
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Reader, Sam Wilson/Reader
Series: Write For Me [18]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1997872
Comments: 4
Kudos: 58





	Sucks to Suck

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Thepracticalheartmom](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thepracticalheartmom/gifts).



You squealed like a kid in a candy store and ran around the room, glancing at everything. You ran your hands over everything reverently. 

You were so focused on what you were doing, you totally missed it when footsteps came pounding down the hall and someone else burst in. 

“I heard screams.” Bucky murmured glancing around. 

Sam chuckled. “Sorry, man. Promised my girl I’d show her the armory. She has a thing about guns.” Sam wiggled his eyebrows suggestively and Bucky resisted rolling his eyes. He was about to anyway when his eyes landed on you and he hesitated. 

You were the most beautiful woman he’d ever seen. 

You stroked the magazine of a semi-automatic. “Hello, my pretties.” You cooed before you reached out and touched the barrel of Bucky’s gun reverently. “Aren't you beautiful?” 

“Come on, baby.” Sam chuckled, somewhat embarrassedly. “Can you please stop talking about assault rifles like you talk about shoes?” 

You gasped in outrage before you turned to him with your hands on your hips. 

“Really, Wilson? That’s how it’s going to be?” You asked. 

Bucky shook his head in mock disappointment. “Yeah, Wilson. Really? I’m sorry about him, doll. He doesn’t know what he’s talking about.” 

You turned your attention to Bucky and eyed him appraisingly. “Yeah? What about you?” 

Bucky nodded at the gun you still had a hand on. “Well, I’d like to think I do. That baby you’re touching IS mine after all.” 

You stared at him for a long minute before a grin broke out on your face. “You want to get a drink with me?” You asked. 

A matching grin lit up Bucky’s face and he nodded sheepishly. He held his arm out for you to take and you did so with gusto. 

Just as you were turning to leave, Bucky turned to Sam. “Sucks to Suck, Wilson.” 

He led you out of the room.


End file.
